


Burn It, Burn It

by kangkimkoo



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangkimkoo/pseuds/kangkimkoo
Summary: Seongmin admits to his best friend that he's in love with someone. Taeyoung, the best friend, doesn't realize that Seongmin is talking about him.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Burn It, Burn It

**Author's Note:**

> i died while writing this, it’s kind of cheesy(?) JSKFKG still, i hope you enjoy reading and bear with me for this is my first time posting on ao3 ;; hehe <3

Seongmin doesn't know what got to him today, but he suddenly had the urge to let out all the feelings he had suppressed for the past few months. He had it hidden for a reason, in fear of getting rejected and throwing away the friendship that he has built with his best friend for months, so why his mind was thinking of confessing out of the blue is beyond him.

If he was having any second thoughts, it was too late anyway. The words that were going to lead the dreaded conversation already flew out of his mouth.

" _Taeyoung, I have a crush on someone._ "

Taeyoung was busy taking his cleats off, about to replace it with school shoes as soccer practice has already ended, but then got distracted with what Seongmin just said. His head turned to the latter so fast, he almost got a whiplash.

Seongmin literally just got here a few seconds ago to pick Taeyoung up so that they could go home together, and Taeyoung didn't know what he expected as a conversation starter, but it was definitely not that. Sure, Seongmin says the darnedest things, but all throughout the two's friendship, they never really talked about anything related to romantic things.

In fact, Taeyoung didn't want the day that something like that would be apart of their conversation would come, because he was so sure that if Seongmin were to like someone romantically, it wouldn't be him. Unfortunately for Taeyoung, today is that day.

The taller clicks his tongue. " _What do you mean?_ "

" _Just_..." Seongmin trails off. " _Put your shoes on first, let's talk about it while walking home._ "

_I'm really out here prolonging my agony, huh_? Seongmin thought to himself, not knowing that Taeyoung shared the same sentiments: _he's really out here prolonging my agony, huh?_

Once Taeyoung was ready to go, they started walking out of the campus in silence, an uncomfortable one at that. As much as Taeyoung didn't want to hear about Seongmin's stupid crush, he still thought it was better if the younger got over with it already.

" _When did it start?_ " Taeyoung couldn't take it anymore. He was the first one to break the silence.

Seongmin scratched his head (ever so cutely in Taeyoung's point of view), trying to think. " _Months—_ "

" _You've had a crush on someone for that long and you didn't tell me?_ "

" _Well_ —"

" _How did you fall for him?_ "

" _I—_ "

" _What is he like?_ "

" _Kim Taeyoung, let me finish!_ " Seongmin huffs, annoyed at how the older suddenly got so antsy. _What crawled up into Taeyoung's pants and died_?

" _Yes, I've had a crush on him for months. I don't know why I fell for him, okay?_ " Seongmin tried to answer the questions as straightforward as possible, but he didn't know what to say for the last one. " _As for what he's like..._ "

Seongmin thinks very hard on it, all his favorite things about Taeyoung occupying his mind. He finds himself thinking of Taeyoung's mannerisms, Taeyoung's antics, Taeyoung's talents— just Taeyoung, Taeyoung, Taeyoung. Seongmin is many thoughts head full of Taeyoung.

" _He's really friendly_." Seongmin nods, satisfied with his answer. " _He's popular and has a lot of friends since he's so approachable and kind. Many people adore him, he's just that easy to love._ "

Taeyoung thought Seongmin was done, and the smaller thought so too, but for some reason, he can't help but want to blabber on and on. He wants to brag about Taeyoung to the world, and it just makes sense because Taeyoung is his world, as cheesy as that sounds.

" _He's also really sweet. He's a picky eater and hates the food I like, but somehow, he always gives in to my wishes when I feed him vegetables or mint chocolate. He's the athlete between the two of us and that would mean he's the one who's more prone to injuries, right? But due to my clumsy nature, I'm the one who gets hurt often. He's always taking care of me and is always there for me no matter what._ "

Seongmin looks so cute rambling as if the subject of his rambles was the one who put the stars on the sky, and Taeyoung would normally coo at his best friend's cuteness, but this time, it just hurts. Every word that came out of Seongmin's mouth felt like swords stabbing Taeyoung's chest. And the pain isn't ending anytime soon it seems, as Seongmin has no plans on stopping.

" _He's thoughtful too. Not once have I ever asked a gift from him, but he keeps giving me small presents from time to time. Whenever he's at the mall and something reminds him of me, he immediately buys it and gives it to me._ "

As much as Seongmin would like to talk about his crush for eternity, he's actually getting tired and his mouth is already running a little dry. The only reason why Seongmin isn't stopping is because the boy beside him is so dense. _When will he get the hint? Also, why is he walking so slowly today?_

Seongmin stops his tracks and spins his heels to take a good look at Taeyoung. His best friend usually walks at a fast pace and there are times that Seongmin can't even keep up with him, but right now, something was obviously off. That's when Seongmin noticed the pout on Taeyoung's face.

" _Are you upset_?" Seongmin mimics the taller's pout.

" _I'm_ —"

" _Don't deny it. Why are you upset?_ " They seem to have the habit of cutting each other's sentences today.

" _I'm upset because the boy I like likes someone else. There. Happy?_ " Taeyoung scowls as he picks up his pace, walking a little faster now but still making sure to not leave the smaller too behind.

And because Seongmin actually has sense, he immediately got what Taeyoung was trying to say. He put two on two together and instantly assumed the best.

When the thought sinked in to him that _oh my god, my crush likes me back_ , he wanted to scream in joy. Adrenaline suddenly conquered all his veins and he wanted to punch something out of happiness. He can't scream and he obviously can't pack a punch, so he settled with running to Taeyoung and giving the latter a big fat back hug.

" _Taeyoung-ie! Taeyoung-ie! Taeyoung-ie!_ " Seongmin starts circling around the older, jumping like a mad bunny.

Taeyoung swore his best friend has officially lost his marbles. So he lightly knocks Seongmin's head, in hopes that the smaller will go back to "normal".

" _Taeyoung-ie— ouch!_ "

In response, Seongmin knocks Taeyoung on the forehead, and the two exchanged playful hits for awhile until the taller got fed up and held Seongmin's hands down.

" _What got you so giddy all of a sudden?_ " Taeyoung goes back to scowling again, thinking that the younger finds happiness in his suffering. Is Seongmin a sadist or what?

_Ah, right_. The only one with a working brain cell of the two thinks to himself. _He still doesn't get it_ _yet._

" _Taeyoung_ ," Seongmin looks at his best friend dead in the eye. " _the boy I like is an idiot._ "

Now Taeyoung was just confused. " _Weren't you complimenting him like crazy earlier? What's with the one-eighty degree change?_ "

" _Sure he's the next big thing after mint chocolate_ ," The bunny-like boy shrugs. " _But he's still stupid._ "

" _He's also really annoying. Too tall for my liking. Has an unhealthy obsession with TikTok. Always gets me into trouble. All of the things he does are questionable._ "

Taeyoung didn't know how to react. He didn't want to assume things, but the boy Seongmin was just describing sounds like him. He's in denial about it though, and puts in mind that he isn't the only tall guy existing, and also definitely not the only TikToker his best friend knows considering that their school was swarmed with those.

" _Do you want me to continue? I could go on and on you know._ " Seeing Taeyoung so deep in thought had Seongmin sporting a smug look on his face. And when the older didn't answer, Seongmin took his silence as a yes.

" _He always has a pout etched on his face. He walks too fast. Has an irritating habit of knocking me upside the head._ " Taeyoung literally just did all of the actions mentioned awhile ago. If he still hasn't caught on, the younger doesn't know what to do anymore.

" _For god's sake, Kim Taeyoung._ " Seongmin's patience reached its limit. " _I like you,_ _idiot!_ "

It took quite awhile for Seongmin's words to sink in Taeyoung's mind, but when it did, the latter's face immediately heat up. His lips shaped itself into a smile, and it just grew bigger and bigger until he found himself grinning from ear to ear. Taeyoung felt like the happiest boy on Earth today.

" _So you think I'm really sweet,_ _huh?_ " Taeyoung smirks, his hands flying up to cup Seongmin's cheeks. As expected from him. No matter how serious the situation, he will always find a way to tease poor little Seongmin. " _You think I'm thoughtful? And that I'm "just that easy to love", huh_?"

The older lets out a hearty laugh when Seongmin angrily swats his hands away from his face. The smaller looks away to avoid Taeyoung’s teasing gaze, when he spots his house not too far from where he and his best friend was standing. The both of them didn’t even realize that one of them was almost at their destination.

“ _Whatever, I’m going_ _home._ ” Seongmin rolls his eyes. When he was about to take a step forward, he almost stumbled as Taeyoung grabbed his arm and spun him back in place.

“ _Okay, okay. I’ll stop_.” Taeyoung snickers. “ _Before you go, I have something to tell you_ _though._ ”

“ _What? That you like_ _me?_ ”

Taeyoung looks at Seongmin as if the latter grew a second head.

“ _How did you_ _know?_ ”

“ _So you really like_ _me?_ ” Seongmin tilts his head in wonder. “ _I wasn’t assuming things when you said you were upset because you thought the boy you like likes someone else? I’m the boy,_ _right?_ ”

Taeyoung scratches his head. He completely forgot that he dropped a big hint earlier.

“ _Yeah, it’s you. I like_ _you._ ”

Seongmin nods, as if saying that he already knew that. And he did know, but to actually hear those words come out of Taeyoung’s mouth is just surreal. It’s a whole ‘nother feeling no word can perfectly describe.

Seongmin couldn’t believe this whole thing was real.

If it wasn’t, he applauds his subconscious for playing such scenarios in his head. Amongst the daydreams that he has experienced so far, this seems to be the most realistic one.

He was so doubtful about it that he just had to pinch his arm to check, and was confused when he didn't feel any pain. Seongmin thinks this could only mean one thing: this was all too good to be true.

On the other hand, Taeyoung could only laugh at the antics of the boy in front of him. Did he just see Seongmin pinch himself to check if he was dreaming or not?

“ _Who’s the idiot_ _now?_ ” Taeyoung squeezed Seongmin’s cheeks hard enough until a red spot formed on the latter’s face. “ _This is real, stupid. You just didn’t pinch yourself hard enough._ ”

“ _And besides, weren’t you confidently jumping up and down around me earlier because you were so sure I like you?_ ” The athlete of the two couldn’t stop laughing. “ _Why are you doubting everything all of a sudden, thinking that this is all just in your head?_ ”

Seongmin didn’t know how to respond. His brain is malfunctioning and he can’t think straight. To make matters worse, he also probably looks like a human tomato right now because of what Taeyoung did to him.

“ _Welp, that’s nice to know! I’m going home now!_ _Bye!_ ” Before Taeyoung could even think of grabbing him, Seongmin already skedaddled away, running as fast as he could until he reached the gate of his house. Once he was in, he immediately locked it so that Taeyoung couldn’t follow him inside.

Until now, the older was still laughing like a mad man. He didn’t even bother chasing Seongmin and just settled on calling out to him before going the other way to get to his own house.

“ _Ahn Seongmin, I like you, you idiot!_ ”

“ _Kim Taeyoung, I like you too, you fool!_ ”

Ah, young love.

**Author's Note:**

> the story behind the title is so stupid ALDKFKFKFK while writing the “dream” part, batr lyrics specifically taeyoung’s lines played in my head and i just rolled with it HELP


End file.
